Fanaticism: Yandere Sombra
by 1unreadmessage
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first post on Fanfiction, I like what I wrote here and I hope you enjoy :D


Morning sleepy head, how are you? I take it you don't know what's going on, right? Hey! Don't yell at me or will shoot you. Good, so anyways, you know who I am right? Hmmph, nobody does, I was like everyone else after all. Sure, you don't have to know everything but, I know everything about you

You like this room? All purple and some pictures of you, it gets my heart racing every time I think about you and I. You still don't know what's going on? Well fine, I'll just have to say it, I'm in love with you, I've been watching you and keeping you safe for a few months. This world we live in is a shit place with raging conflicts all over the world, back in the Omnic Crisis, I was just a little girl, beginning to hate this world for what it was becoming, we were all fighting for something when we were all evil in our plans to be good.

Overwatch as a whole is a shit organization, evil and corrupt scum who only care about their own benefits, and even Talon ourselves do shady things too, they say they're good, bullshit. But you… your different

When I first saw you, you were on a hoverboard, trying to escape from a big truck chasing you, my curiosity got the better of me and from the window I was in I jumped on top of the truck and sat down and held on while watching you try to escape, but to my surprise, you were amazing at dodging the obstacles at this very populated town, then I see a couple trying to cross the road, holding hands and smiling, we were gonna run them over! But instead of you simply zipping around them, you jumped off the hover board and pushed them out of the way, which led to you getting ran over and crashing into the wall, in pain with blood and scars coming out of your precious skin

Oh don't worry about me, I prepared a translocator as a precaution if the truck were to crash, but instead of just moving on with my day, I ran back to see you on the stretcher and being put into an ambulance. I felt a lump in my throat, it was hard to watch you be taken to the hospital. after your moment of selflessness and bravery that I had witnessed.

I ran back home to find out who you were, and there I saw you on my logs, you are a thief who is reported to the media as a common rat like others, but to me, you were one who cared about what was happening around them other than themselves, the thieves I know only care for money.

I saw you were released from the hospital a month later as even though the truck hit you hard, your bones stayed stable and with thankfully good medics, you were out in an extraordinarily early time than usually, I was overjoyed at seeing this. How did I know? It's not hard for me to hack access into your room silly haha, I hacked the room of the hospital you were in and there you were, even you hurt so badly, you were smiling, and I saw you released, you were all happy and went straight to your home, although it looks like crap to me, I wouldn't mind living in there with you, but your here now, and will be

After you were discharged from the hospital, I stalked you and learned a whole bunch more about you, you, even though your job is based on stealing and money, you still are generous to others despite of what you do, I heard you say your parents are struggling to live because they aren't qualified to have jobs since they immigrated to Mexico from Italy, you were born in Mexico and you were raised by your aunt who was the worst guardian I've ever seen! But don't worry, she's taken care of. Oh how so? She's been sent to prison for child abuse, oh you say no one knew about that, well when you told your buddies that, I took it upon myself to find this piece of shit to get her arrested, and I found her, and I framed her, ddosing her with a convincing call to the police haha, aren't I the best person for you? Do I make you happy?

Oh, I also learned about what you like, things such as games and music and such, and I get everyone you play or listen too, and I love them all since you love them too!

You wanna go back? No can do, I can't let you go, I've kept you safe and loved you ever since that day, where's the love that should be requited back to me? With what this organization does, we can provide for your family, we can give you a better home than that dumpster place, which is my room, where you shall be tied up on a chair, as you can see, my high tech computer can do a lot, I've manipulated people for my benefit, and I've ruined many lives, some for your sake, like the people who were trying to kill you back then, I punished them myself, going to the place of interest and foiling their plans to gain more money, it was fun taking my gun out and shooting them, it was soooo fun, ahaha ha.

After stalking you for so long, I was obsessing over you, stalking you from afar wasn't the only thing I wanted, I wanted to feel you and make love with you on the spot, I thought more and more about our future together, something our parents could both be happy about

You look so cute, and with your reputation, you can certainly help Talon out, I talked to Gabriel and Amelie about you and your skills. They said you can benefit us, and we can work together as husband and wife!

No?! You see this fuckin gun? I will shoot your kneecap if you don't say you love me, I will make you love me, I know you do, I do baby so why can't you love me back? I've killed for you, what more do you want?

You will never leave me, if you somehow manage to run off from these binds, you can't get out, this building is pretty big and there is so easy exit, hehehe, just don't try to leave me, I need you

Oh, looks like I need to head out, think about me, oh, one more thing, I've had a motive for awhile, we can break this conspiracy and use it to emerge our immense power, together, love you *kiss*


End file.
